


Blåhaj

by CarnivalMirai



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Scenting, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Pregnancy has been a bitch recently. He’s been aching all over, his back especially. They’ve tried three pregnancy pillows so far, none of which have helped in the slightest. Not only did they not help, but sleeping with one meant he couldn’t cuddle up to Will. So those pillows truly were fruitless efforts.Or: Hannibal is on the hunt for a new pregnancy pillow, when he discovers the famous Ikea Blåhaj stuffed shark.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 15
Kudos: 187





	Blåhaj

**Author's Note:**

> No notes, just loads of fluff! Not beta read, you know how I roll.

“I don’t like this one.” Pouts Hannibal, pushing the pregnancy pillow off the bed. It’s too hard and uncomfortable, I don’t like the way it feels.” Will caresses his face, smiling softly. 

“We can try out some more.” Will says. “We’ll find one you like.” Stiffly, Hannibal nods. 

Pregnancy has been a bitch recently. He’s been aching all over, his back especially. They’ve tried three pregnancy pillows so far, none of which have helped in the slightest. Not only did they not help, but sleeping with one meant he couldn’t cuddle up to Will. So those pillows truly were fruitless efforts. 

“We’ll go out again tomorrow, or we can have a look online for one, see if we can find something that works.” He promises. “Do you feel okay?” Hannibal nods. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He murmurs. “Just… in more pain than I thought I’d be in.” Will pitifully sighs, pushing Hannibal’s fringe away from his face. “You still okay to come to lectures with me?” Hannibal nods. 

“I promised I’d come.” Hannibal reminds him as Will’s hand caresses the swell of his tummy. He’s showing more and more as the days go by, and if Hannibal weren’t so tired, he’d be excited. But it just seems like recently, he can’t get enough sleep. So much so, that he’s had to cancel all his appointments and temporarily close his clinic in order to focus on… well… being pregnant. 

“Alright. If you need a nap or something, you can use my office.” Will says. “It’s not that comfortable, but hopefully you’ll be able to get some rest.” 

“Thank you, Will.” Hannibal shakily sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Will you be alright getting ready while I make breakfast?” Hannibal nods. “See you downstairs?” Another nod. Will gets off the bed and loops his arms around Hannibal’s body to kiss him. “I’ll make oatcakes.”

***

Normally, Hannibal falls asleep on the way to Quantico, but today, he doesn’t seem to be able to rest. He’s more tired than usual, but he shifts and squirms in his seat, unable to get comfortable. 

“I was thinking… do you think changing the mattress might help you sleep better?” Will asks. “Maybe change to one that’s a bit firmer— to provide more support, and then get you a softer body pillow?” 

“Perhaps.” Hannibal sighs as Will’s hand grasps his thigh, squeezing gently. 

“I have tomorrow off, so we can go out, find something that feels a little better for you. If you’re up to it, we can go out for lunch too.” Suggests Will with a tender smile. Hannibal is about to protest, but Will cuts him off. “Now I know how you feel about going out to eat, but think of it as a date experience rather than going out to eat.” He chuckles. “We don’t go out because we enjoy the food, we go out because we enjoy being with each other, sometimes in places other than our own home.” Hannibal again, wants to protest. But he supposed it’s been a while since they’ve been out. 

“Lunch tomorrow it is, then.” Hannibal smiles wearily, squeezing Will’s hand. 

***

Hannibal tries to sit through Will’s class, but he’s just so tired. He’s struggled to sleep properly for a few weeks, and as a result, he’s not as sharp as he normally is. His fringe, fluffy and soft falls in front of his face, as an opposed to its normally slicked back style. He’s forgone a waistcoat for the comfort of his swelling belly, and often leaves the last button undone on his suit jacket. He just doesn’t feel like himself recently. 

Half way through Will’s class, Hannibal needs to get up and see if he can take a nap. He stands up, catches Will’s glance with a soft smile and a nod, and heads to Will’s office. 

There’s only a reclining office chair, a desk, and a bookshelf, but at least it’s peaceful. And… it smells like Will. He makes himself comfortable in the reclining chair— or, at least, as comfortable as he can get. 

He leans back as far as he can, twisting and turning, cradling his belly in an attempt to sit without aggravating the ache in his back. 

“Nngh…” Hannibal grumbles. “Please, pumpkin… can Daddy catch a break?” He tiredly pleads, rubbing his hand over the swell of his tummy. It’s not the baby’s fault, he knows, it’s just… frustrating that the pregnancy itself has rendered him into a state of discomfort. 

He only manages to fit in a short nap before Will comes in with lunch. He tries to open the office door as quietly as possible, but Hannibal hears him instantly. 

“I bought lunch.” Will says as Hannibal lifts his head. “Did you manage to rest?” 

“Only a little.” Hannibal sighs as Will opens the lid to the Tupperware. 

“My poor Hanni.” Will croons. 

“Don’t mock me, Will.” Huffs Hannibal as Will chuckles and reaches his hand to push some hair behind his ear. 

“Come on, eat up.” Will says, pushing the lunchbox toward Hannibal. “I only have one more lecture after lunch, then we can go home.” 

***

That evening, Hannibal just can’t get comfortable. Again. It’s going to be another sleepless night of him tossing and turning, groaning when he can’t get comfortable. 

“Mm… darlin’?” Will grumbles tiredly, turning over to face his lover. “Y’alright?” He slurs through his fatigue. Hannibal lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“Yes, I’m alright.” He murmurs. “I’m sorry for waking you.” Will curls his arms around Hannibal’s body, pulling them as close as Hannibal’s small bump allows.

“Mm… don't apologise…” Will yawns. “Just want to make sure you’re comfy…” His hands cup Hannibal’s back, resting just above his ass as he presses his thumbs into the dimples on the small of his back, massaging in soft, slow circles. Hannibal hisses as Will works the tension out of his muscles. “How’s that?” Will asks with a quiet murmur, eyes fluttering shut. 

“It feels good. Thank you, Will.” Hannibal tucks his head under Will’s chin, breathes in his scent, and closes his eyes again. Will feels Hannibal hike his knee up to his hip. Will smiles, one hand moving to curl under Hannibal’s knee, holding it there. 

This time, Will doesn’t sleep until he’s one hundred percent sure that Hannibal is fast asleep. It takes a while but Hannibal’s breathing eventually slows, becoming more level and relaxed. Will glances at his tender face, pushes back his hair, now much softer with pregnancy, and kisses his head. 

“Good night, Darlin’.” 

———————————————————————

Hannibal doesn’t manage to get out of bed until noon the next day. And that means— Will doesn’t either. Hannibal clings to him, sound asleep as Will’s hands run up and down his back, holding him tight as his lover sleeps. It’s not soundly, however. Hannibal grumbles and groans and squirms as he tries to relax in Will’s arms, and Will knows pregnancy is kicking Hannibal in the ass, making it difficult for him to rest. But it seems like the most peaceful sleep Hannibal has managed to have for weeks, so Will doesn’t wake him. 

When Hannibal finally shows signs of rousing, he nuzzles into Will’s chest and purrs softly, much to Will’s amusement. 

“Mornin’, Darlin’.” Will smiles sweetly. 

“Good morning, Will.” Mumbles Hannibal in response as Will’s hand caresses the taut skin of his belly. 

“You look beautiful today.” Will chuckles, even though his eyes are barely open and Hannibal’s fringe obscured his face. “Love you… and little pumpkin…” Hannibal’s heart thunders at Will’s touch, cheeks pink, partly with embarrassment and partly with adoration. The fact that Will still loves his body— still loves  _ him  _ so much, even now, even when they’ve barely had a chance to be intimate, astounds him completely. 

“You can’t even see me.” Hannibal points out. “We love you, too.” Will chuckles again. 

“You always look beautiful.” He sighs, kissing the top of Hannibal’s head. “Ready for breakfast?” Hannibal is about to shake his head, preferring to stay in bed a little longer, but then the baby speaks for him, and his stomach growls. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“She’s hungry.” Hannibal murmurs. “I personally would have preferred to stay in bed.” 

“She?” Will quirks his brow as Hannibal shrugs. 

“I just have a feeling.” Will smiles, amused as he caresses Hannibal’s hair, carding his fingers through silky hair. 

“We’ll see if you’re right in a few months, won’t we?” Hannibal purrs a little and nods. “Time to get out of bed? You need to eat before we go out.” Hannibal really wants to stay in bed, but he knows that he won’t be getting an ounce of sleep if they don’t venture out for a new mattress. So he groans, nods, and sits up. 

“Take your time,” Will says, “I’ll make lunch, come down when you’re ready.” Hannibal nods tiredly as Will kisses his forehead and slides out of bed. 

***

Hannibal spends the afternoon trying out mattresses in Ikea, lying down on each one, turning and tossing to see which one feels most comfortable. 

“Any good?” Asks Will as Hannibal stands up from the last mattress. 

“Mmh…” sighs Hannibal. “Can we come back to these later? I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Of course.” Will grasps his hand, lacing their fingers together. “We’ll walk around, get something to eat, and we can come back and try them out again, if you like.” Hannibal nods, free hand cradling his stomach. 

They make their way around the store, Hannibal pondering on each mattress, when something catches his eye. They’re wandering through the children’s section, all the toys and room decor surrounding them. They did have a nursery to think about, but that isn’t what catches Hannibal’s attention. 

He releases Will’s hand and Will watches curiously as Hannibal walks over to a wire storage bin full of— stuffed sharks. Hannibal picks one up, holding it to his chest and squeezing the tail as he strokes it softly. Will thinks the sight is absolutely adorable. Hannibal turns around and stares at Will with pleading eyes as he holds the giant shark plush in his arms. Will lets out a huff of laughter. 

“You want him?” Hannibal nods, to which Will smiles. “Alright, come on then, back to the mattresses.” With a content smile, Hannibal comes back over, shark in his arm, and grasps Will’s hand. 

He holds the shark as they shop, and after a few more hours, he manages to pick out a new mattress, much to his relief. 

———————————————————————

Their new mattress arrives just two days later. That evening, when Hannibal crawls into bed, he immediately pulls his shark into his chest, curling his arms around it as he hikes one leg up, bracketing the stuffed plush as he buries his face in the shark's head. 

“Comfortable?” Asks Will as he crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s stomach as he cradled his belly. Hannibal nods. 

“Much better.” He sighs. “Maybe now I will be able to get a full night of proper rest.” 

“Mmh, lets hope.” Will kisses the back of his neck and pulls up the covers as Hannibal relaxes. “Good night, Darlin’.” 

“Good night, beloved.” 

Will however, chooses not to sleep yet, preferring to admire his pregnant mate, to brush hair behind his ear and kiss his head. He lets out the sweetest huffs of adoration as Hannibal squeezes his shark, cuddling it close. He’s already scented the shark, and made Will scent it too, and truly, Hannibal looks so comfortable curled up with it. Admittedly, Will is a little jealous. God. He’s jealous of a stuffed shark. But when he sees how content Hannibal looks, how much he glows when he hugs it, Will decides he can push that jealousy aside… for now. 

(He’ll definitely be jealous again if Hannibal is still so attached to the shark after giving birth, though.) 

And that night, Hannibal actually sleeps soundly. Not once does he toss and turn, nor does he grumble and kick and shuffle. It eases Will’s mind, knowing Hannibal has finally got a good night of rest after weeks and weeks of sleeplessness. 

The next morning, Hannibal is awake first. He turns in Will’s arm, squishing the shark between their bodies as he stares at his sleeping lover, one hand cradling his face as his thumb brushes his cheek. He caresses Will’s face until Will stirs, grumbles, and finally rouses from his slumber. 

“Mmh… G’mornin’, Darlin’.” He sighs with a tired smile. “Sleep well?” 

“I did, thank you.” Hannibal replies, leaning to kiss Will’s lips, straining his neck as the shark gets in their way, much to Will’s dismay. “The shark helped.” Will chuckles, somewhat bitterly, but with the sweetest amusement. 

“What’s next, you gonna name him?” 

“Jealous, beloved?” Will’s nose scrunches up, pouting. 

“No need to be.” He huffs petulantly. Hannibal lets out a puff of laughter, smiling smugly. 

“Would you be jealous if I named him?” Will scowls again. 

“No.” He mutters. Hannibal chuckles again. 

“Well, you'll be glad to know he doesn’t have a name.” Hannibal informs. “I think just Blåhaj suits him well.” Will can’t help but snort as he pulls Hannibal closer to his body, Blåhaj be damned. 

“Love you, Darlin’.” He mumbled with a sleepy smile. “Love you both, little pumpkin too.” Hannibal’s heart swells with warmth as he forces himself closer to Will’s body. 

“We love you too, beloved.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
